With the rapid development of display technology, a variety of new-age products and materials have emerged. In these products, the transparent display and its related technology have received much attention in recent years due to advantages such as transparency and product interactivity. Among them, indium gallium zinc oxide (IGZO) is a metal oxide semiconductor material that can be applied to the manufacturing of transparent thin film transistors. Compared with the thin film transistors manufactured by amorphous silicon, the thin film transistors manufactured by transparent IGZO-based metal oxide semiconductor material can provide smaller thin film transistor size, higher aperture ratio, superior refinement, improved resolution, and higher carrier mobility (for example, electron mobility). Moreover, simple external circuits may be integrated into the display such that the electronic devices may be lighter and thinner and save more power.
Through the combination of n-type transparent IGZO-based metal oxide semiconductor materials and p-type transparent IGZO-based metal oxide semiconductor materials, not only applications such as transparent complementary metal oxide semiconductors (CMOS) and transparent smart windows may be achieved, but also devices such as inverters and light-emitting diodes (LEDs) may be manufactured in a transparent state. However, currently developed transparent IGZO-based metal oxide semiconductor materials are basically n-type transparent IGZO-based metal oxide semiconductor materials.
Therefore, a novel p-type transparent IGZO-based metal oxide semiconductor material that can solve the above issues and provide transparent metal oxide semiconductor more applied aspects is required.